Last Chance
by Claddagh10
Summary: Damon confronts Elena in the kitchen.   Basically an attempt at getting over writer's block.  This is set a few days after the season finale, and is pretty much PWP.  Rated M for, well, language, sex, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! This site has changed since I've last posted. For the long wait, I am so very sorry. I know I have unfinished fics out there demanding my attention. Unfortunately, a brutal case of writers block/lack of time has prevented me from writing. (Don't even get me started on the books sitting impatiently on my shelves, waiting for me to read. They are angry, to put it lightly.)**

**In any case, an idea for a one-shot popped into my head and refused to leave. So I thought I would stretch my unused writing muscles and give it a shot. Hopefully this will lead me to some inspiration for my other fics out there. In fact, I think it already has!**

**As soon as this was done, I immediately wanted to write more. So if you like, I'm thinking 1-2 more chapters. But it can also stand on its own, so please let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more.**

**And...**

**Funny story. Last night I watched Fatal Attraction for the first time with my husband. Yes, **_***spoiler alert***_** the one about the bunny-boiler. And even though it was an intensely disturbing and terrifying film, the first sex scene was insanely hot. Needless to say, maybe I'm a little morbid, but this is what prompted my imagination. If you're familiar with the movie, you may recognize some of what happens below. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed, alerted, or just plain read my stories. I am truly trying to get back into the swing of things. I haven't written anything for awhile, so I felt pretty rusty. Hopefully this is not the crap I imagine it to be.**

**Sorry for the long author's note! Enjoy! **

**I own nothing - no characters, no scenes from gritty psychological thrillers, etc. **

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?"<p>

Elena jumped at the low voice growling in her ear. Her arms were elbow deep in sudsy water in the sink of the boarding house. The past few days had been a whirlwind of activity, yet Damon somehow found time to cook for her. She figured doing his dishes was an even trade-off.

She turned her head and met his icy blue stare warily. "What does it look like, Damon?"

He dropped his gaze and she self-consciously licked her lips. "I just thought…I mean, it's the least I can do,"

"Not that," Damon spat out, and then seemed to fully comprehend what she was doing. He rolled his eyes and thrust his hand into the soapy water, yanking the chain that stopped the water from draining. "Although this is almost equally as disturbing. Jesus Christ, Elena, I can have this done in, like, three seconds."

She tightened her lips in a thin line, trying for patience. As the water slowly drained from the sink, she turned on the cold water to rinse her hands off. She let her wrists linger under the water, cooling her skin. The summer had turned scorching, and though she was dressed in only shorts and a cotton yoga tube top, the heat was getting to her.

Damon crossed his arms and glared at her.

"What!" she finally shouted, exasperated. His eyes narrowed, and he lifted one hand to point at her neck.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This." Damon bit off each word, his anger breaking through, coating every syllable.

She was confused for a moment, and then comprehension dawned over her face. She lifted a hand to the side of her neck, felt the healing marks that disturbed the smooth skin. She met Damon's eyes.

"It's fine, Damon," she hurriedly assured him. "I think we have bigger problems right now than you feeling guilty over something you couldn't even control, so…" she trailed off as his expression grew impossibly darker, and horror spread over his features.

She bit her lip, still keeping her hand over the bite marks. The cold water she'd been rinsing her hands with felt blessedly cool on her hot skin. A few drops fell onto her shirt, but she barely felt it. As Damon had returned to full strength, he seemed to have had trouble distinguishing what had really happened while the werewolf bite had been infecting him, and what had been a hallucination.

Elena had found it difficult to clear up his vague questions. He obviously remembered the kiss, but was afraid to admit it, or make her aware of it, in case it had only been in his head. And it looked as though he felt the same way about the bite.

She'd been careful to keep her hair down around her shoulders, knowing he would freak if he realized he'd hurt her. But the day was so hot, and the dishwater even hotter, that she'd forgotten all about it and bundled the mass of hair on top of her head. Now the truth was out, and she frantically tried to backpedal in her mind.

Damon was having none of it. He glared at her accusingly.

"I did this, didn't I?" he demanded. Her lack of response was all the answer he needed. "Goddammit, Elena, why didn't you say something?"

She made no reply, and he swore again, reaching up to tug her hand away from the wound. They were standing close now, as he examined the marks on her skin. She felt her pulse quicken as he stroked a finger over the bite softly, and she tried to turn away.

He caught her wrist, tugged her back. When she met his gaze, she was relieved to see his expression had softened.

His hand curled around her wrist as he stared into her eyes. "I'm so sorry Elena. I never wanted to hurt you…" he trailed off, tilting his head, his eyes narrowing once more.

Elena knew it immediately. He remembered the kiss, remembered it was real, not just some morbid hallucination or dream. His words too closely echoed what he had told her as he lay dying. They sent her back to that night, and she could see right away that he'd made the same connection.

The grip on her wrist tightened, and Damon moved imperceptibility closer. "That was real too, wasn't it?" he murmured, his eyes flicking to her mouth briefly. "You kissed me."

She tried again to free herself from his grasp, but it was pointless. In less than a heartbeat she was caged between him and the sink. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was suddenly dry as dust. His eyes burned through hers, and she could only nod.

He leaned in, and a ball of need coiled in her stomach.

"Why?"

Elena shook her head slowly. She would fight this. Fight this yearning for a man she had no right to be with.

Damon placed his hands on the counter, on either side of her waist, trapping her.

"Why?" he asked again, his voice so low she could barely hear it.

"I don't know," she managed, just as quietly.

He was the one to shake his head this time, gritting his teeth, fighting to keep the animal in check. He could feel her body trembling as he leaned close, could see the deer-in-headlights look in her eyes. But he needed to know.

She tried to pull herself together, to gather indignation, false though it was. She shoved him, only serving to sprain her wrists in the process. He didn't move in the slightest. She narrowed her eyes as Damon just stood there, waiting.

"Look, Damon, I don't want you to take this the wrong way."

He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"You were dying." Elena tried to look in his eyes. "You needed my forgiveness, and you needed to know I cared about you."

This time she did make eye contact. "But nothing has changed, Damon," she said softly, hoping saying the words out loud would force her to believe them as well.

This time when she tried to break free, he let her go. She took a couple steps and turned back to see him standing, facing the sink, staring at the space she's just vacated.

Her heart cracked when he spoke. She could feel the sharp edges tear at her, could physically feel the pain she knew he was feeling.

"So it was a pity kiss," he said flatly, not turning to look at her. "Right. Got it. Glad we're on the same page." He shook his head and forced a grim smile as he finally moved to walk past her.

"I think I'll go get some lunch," he managed to make it sound flippant. "There's a tasty little girls college a few miles away that I haven't tried in a while."

He made it as far as the hallway when he heard her breath of relief.

Then, without warning, he sped back to her, pushing her back against the counter once again.

Her heart thudding, she looked in his eyes. They were angry, but also…amused. With that trademark smirk on his face, he bent low over her, pressing his body to hers. She couldn't help the shudder that passed through her, and his grin widened.

"You're lying, Elena," his voice smooth and seductive.

She was disgusted with herself. And her traitorous body. She was furious with Stefan for allowing himself to be taken by Klaus, furious with Damon for sneaking his way into her heart, and furious that she couldn't seem to force him out.

She lifted her chin. "Fine," she said defiantly. "It wasn't a pity kiss. Are you happy?"

Damon only pressed harder against her. The heat pumping off her skin was incredible, and her thundering pulse made his body ache.

"Not quite," he answered huskily, flicking his gaze to her mouth and back again. "How about you give it a shot when I'm not incapacitated from a wolf bite?"

She glared at him. He smirked at her. Time seemed to freeze, and the pounding of Elena's heartbeat the only sound that could be heard.

Damon pressed his hips into hers once more, and she caught her breath. The smile faded from his face as he watched a myriad of emotions pass across hers. And then…

She pressed back.

Her hips thrust against his, her hands flew up to grab his neck, and he caught the blazing look in her eyes as she brought him down to meet her lips.

This was so far from the chaste kiss she'd given him before. Her lips were hot and almost bruising on his, and her tongue swept inside his mouth, seeking his.

The shock lasted for almost two seconds. Two long seconds during which he was immobilized, unable to do anything but process the fact that _Elena Gilbert_ was making out with him.

But when she curled her tongue around his, and lifted one long leg around his waist, he snapped into high gear.

The sound he made was somewhere between moan and a growl, as Damon began to actively participate in the moment he'd been dreaming of for months. He grabbed the leg that she'd wrapped around his waist, gripped her thigh, thanking God for the shorts that rode up on her tan legs. Reaching up, his tilted her head roughly, forcing the angle of the kiss to change as he began pulsing against her.

Elena gripped Damon's neck, threading her hands through his hair, and when she felt his desire hard against her, she broke away with a moan. Her head fell back, and he took the opportunity to race his lips down the column of her throat, to the top of her chest where skin met cotton. He felt his dick harden further at the sight of her nipples, straining through the thin gray shirt. She obviously wasn't wearing a bra, and his mouth watered. He tucked one finger under the tube top, and flicked.

She gasped, raising her head to look at him. Her eyes were dark with lust, her lips swollen and pink.

Their mouths collided once more, and this time he lifted her onto the counter next to the sink, stepping between her legs as he continued to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck. She leaned back again, holding her arms out to prop herself up, and accidentally turned the cold water on again with her hand as she reached out.

Damon chuckled against her mouth, and snaked his hand around to press on her lower back. She arched as his other hand cupped the flow of water. When he brought it up to her neck, tilted his hand to let the water slide down, her eyes flew open and she gasped again at the shock.

He did it once more, got a handful of icy cold water and let it pour over her. The gray cotton of her shirt darkened and plastered to her skin, and Damon grinned in satisfaction as her nipples poked through, hardening even more.

Their hands grappled with clothing. Elena tugged Damon's t-shirt off, racing her hands over his chest, around to his back, as he used a little too much force on the button of her shorts, sending it flying across the room as he yanked them down. He stepped back for a moment to stare at her, sitting on his counter, legs spread, wearing tiny black panties and that tube top. He nearly groaned as she breathed heavily, the movements forcing his gaze back to her breasts.

Impatient now, Damon stepped between her legs once again, yanking the shirt over her head and pulling her back to him a heartbeat later. His jeans were already unzipped, and Elena shoved at the denim until they fell to his ankles. She was mindless, after waiting so long, after denying the very thing she'd been craving. Every touch of his hands was like fire on her skin, every path his tongue traced made her shiver. She instinctively began to grind herself against him, and he removed his hands from being tangled in her hair. With one hand, he reached down, gripped her ass to help her press more firmly against him, and with the other, he cupped her breast.

Glancing down at the sheer perfection in front of him, he felt his mouth salivate. He lowered his mouth, placing small, chaste kisses on her breast, avoiding her nipple until he could feel her practically _vibrating _with frustration. When he finally closed his mouth over the hardened point, she cried out, gripping his hair with one hand as she braced herself up on the counter with the other. There were droplets of water still clinging to her skin, and he laved his tongue over every single one, making his way to Elena's other breast as she moaned in pleasure. He reached out for another handful of water and this time poured it directly over her breasts, his mouth ready. And when the water sluiced over her, he covered her nipple and sucked hard.

He looked up at her as she looked down, and he bit lightly on the peak with blunt teeth as she watched. She was moving restlessly, desperately.

"Please," she managed hoarsely. "Damon…"

He would have grinned again if he hadn't been so turned on. She tugged his head up to kiss him again, then moving her lips to his neck. When she bit down, his fangs nearly came out and he had to fight to not sink his teeth into her skin. Her hand snaked down to the bulge in his underwear, and he hissed.

"Jesus, Elena, you're killing me."

She pulled away from his neck and looked at him. Her eyes were glittering, dark and full of desire. "Take me," she whispered. "I need you inside me. Now."

He shoved his boxer briefs down and ripped away her panties in the same movement. He nearly lost control again as he smelled her damp arousal, and he couldn't resist sliding his hand between her legs, into that slick heat. He slid one finger inside her, his thumb grazed her clit, and she exploded around him instantly.

"Fuck, Elena," he murmured, as he watched her come. She was so tight on his finger, her mouth was open, making little gasping noises as he slid his hand away and placed himself at her entrance.

Her legs wrapped around him once more, and he gripped her ass with both hands, keeping his eyes on her face as he pushed inside her, groaning as he felt her muscles continue to contract around him.

Her mouth opened wider as she felt him stretch her. It was like he timed his pulses to her heartbeats, each thrust going a little deeper. Finally he sank into her completely, and met her eyes hungrily.

"Oh, my God," she managed with a shuddering breath.

He began to move, sliding in and out of her smoothly, allowing her to adjust to his size. He bent down to suck on her nipples, moving from one breast to the other until she began to press her heels into his back. He thrust harder, and she cried out again.

"Damon," she gasped, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him to her for another bruising, open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues danced as he gripped her securely, holding her in place before pulling nearly out, and thrusting harder and deeper than before, faster and faster until he was at a nearly supernatural speed. She pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath, unable to cry out anymore, her mouth open in silent gasps as he pounded into her, his back muscles rippling under her hands, his mouth hot on her neck, and she felt the coil of lust spread through her once more.

He could sense her impending orgasm, could feel it in the way she clenched around him. The urge to bite consumed him as he sucked her neck, feeling her pulse match up with the clenching of her muscles.

"You feel...so good," he grunted, and she whimpered in response as he thrust into her deeply, shifting the angle slightly, and the friction send her over the edge. She felt it consume her, felt every single inch of him inside her, pushing her to the point of no return. Her hands searched for purchase on his back as she exploded, quaking around him.

He felt nothing in that moment but the tight clenching of her muscles around him, saw nothing but the ecstasy running across her face. Burying his face in her neck once more, he let go. With one final thrust, he came hard, forcing her orgasm on and on, surrounding him with her scent and release.

It felt like hours had past. They stood, tangled together, breathing heavily.

When Damon finally lifted his head to search her face, he found her sleepy and sated. Yet she mustered enough strength to kiss him once more, molding their bodies together, gasping when she felt him begin to harden inside her.

He smile was hot and dangerous. He stroked one finger down the length of her jaw, letting it rest on the tip of her still sensitive nipple, and she bit her lip.

He pulled her away from the counter, and her legs stayed wrapped around him, confusion flitting over her face.

"I'm not nearly done with you yet," he promised.

* * *

><p><em>***To be continued...?***<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the feedback ladies! (I'm assuming all of you are ladies…if not, sorry guys!) So! Here we go with chapter 2! I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this…like I said, I feel very rusty so thanks for letting me use you shamelessly. ;)**

**I re-read chapter 1 again today and found some huge grammatical errors, which, as someone who was an English major, really pisses me off. I guess I was just so excited to be writing again that I didn't pay enough attention while I was checking my work. My apologies…will do better next time! Anyway, that chapter has been edited, and hopefully this one is good to go.**

**So, enjoy! No real plot development, just good old-fashioned Delena sexy time, lol. **

**Thanks again!**

**K**

* * *

><p><em>He smile was hot and dangerous. He stroked one finger down the length of her jaw, letting it rest on the tip of her still sensitive nipple, and she bit her lip.<em>

_He pulled her away from the counter, and her legs stayed wrapped around him, confusion flitting over her face._

_"I'm not nearly done with you yet," he promised._

* * *

><p>Damon groaned as Elena nibbled his earlobe, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his neck and waist. She giggled, and he paused for a moment as he reached the bottom of the staircase. Giggling was simply <em>not<em> allowed. Not when he could feel his dick throbbing, growing steadily by the second still inside her.

Gathering the hair that was loosely piled on top of her head, he tugged hard, exposing the line of her neck. She gasped at the slight pain, but the pleasure that came with it sent another long wave of desire curling through her.

He turned so that her back was against the wall, and bent his head low, licking his way from her earlobe down her neck, alternating kisses and nibbles along the way. Elena's face was turned, her eyes closed as he lavished over her collarbone. He glance up in time to see her bite her lip, and he let out something close to a growl.

"I'll make this up to you, Elena," he promised, and she met his gaze, shuddering as his blue eyes dilated and his cock surged up inside her.

He braced her against the wall, shoved her arms over her head, and held them there with one hand. His other hand sought her breast, and he molded it, roughly tweaking the nipple as he claimed her mouth once again. His hips moved like lightening against hers, pounding her into the wall, hard and fast.

He was driving into her with such force that she could barely breath. But she didn't need to breath. All she needed was this. This ravaging of her body was all she knew, and she never wanted it to stop. She had no control of the pace, no control over her arms as he held them against the wall, firmly above her head. No control over the mindless, wet kisses they shared as he went harder, deeper than ever before. His thumb and fore-finger twisted her nipple as he shoved her even farther up on the wall, moving his lips to her breast, swirling his tongue around her areola before taking as much as he could into his mouth. She could feel it gathering inside her, a wave ready to crash over her, and the noises she made were incoherent as she raced toward oblivious.

When she started to cry out in time with his thrusts, Damon lost it. He felt his cock swell just before he let go, and he slowed his speed, allowing her to feel every inch of him. She began to flutter around him, and with another growl, he exploded. They shattered at the same time, her walls tightening around him, sucking him dry. He removed his hand from her wrists, and her arms slid bonelessly around him, her head coming down to rest on his shoulder. He felt a twinge of anxiety as the animalistic haze wore off. He knew he'd been rough with her…too rough. His fear grew as she began to shake in his arms, and he mentally slapped himself. She was so small, so delicate, and he'd fucked her into a wall with no finesse whatsoever.

"Elena," he whispered, sliding out of her and sitting down next to the stairs, cradling her in his lap. He tucked a finger under her chin to turn her face toward his tentatively. "Wait," he started, confused.

She was giggling again.

Her body was shaking in laughter, her lips curved in a smile, and though she kept her head on his shoulder out of sheer exhaustion, the little minx was _giggling._

"That was…oh, my God, Damon," she managed. "I…mmmm…wow. Nobody's ever…" she blushed as she stopped herself from finishing that sentence, but it was too late. Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her, a smug expression creeping over his face. He could figure it out for himself, that no one had ever fucked her, _truly _fucked her, the way he just had. And apparently that was a good thing, he thought gratefully, as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Okay, gorgeous," he stood up with her still in his arms, swinging her legs so that he could slide one hand under her knees. "Let's see if we can make it to the bedroom before you jump my bones again."

She slapped at him half-heartedly as she leaned against his broad chest, closing her eyes. He took the stairs at a normal pace, and she was grateful. She felt as though she'd probably pass out if he moved at his super speed. As she snuggled against him, he tightened his grip slightly, and she smiled, letting out a sigh, feeling his strong arms around her, the kiss he placed on the top of her head as he carried her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elena woke to the sound of rain pattering against the window. She turned over, wincing slightly at the aches in her muscles. She stretched, grinning stupidly before yawning and sitting up, pulling the sheet over her breasts. She was smack in the middle of the largest bed she'd ever seen. The sheets were white, the softest cotton she could imagine, incredibly soothing against her sore body. She glanced around, noticing the darkness outside, the lit candles that scattered the room.<p>

But no Damon.

She shoved a hand through her hair, vaguely remembering Damon yanking the band out of it at some point. Well, it was certainly a tangled mess by now. After their quickie against the wall, Damon had seemed to feel that he needed to prove something. She touched her tongue to her upper lip, remembering how he'd laid her down on the bed and made love to her for what seemed like hours, using long, slow strokes, driving her up and over, again and again before he finally came inside her, cradling her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers gently.

Her eyes fell to the floor, where a pillow lay next to the bed, and she flushed. Damon had placed it under her ass at one point, forcing her hips to stay up as he thrust deeply, hitting somewhere inside her that she'd never felt before, and her voice had gone hoarse from screaming.

And then he'd rolled them over so that she was on top, his hands gripping her thighs, his gaze intent on her face as she came almost instantly, catching her breasts in his hands when she fell forward, her hands pressing into the mattress on either side of him, her nipples directly lining up with his mouth, and he'd suckled her until they were permanently hard, tiny pebbles for him to flick and bite on. And she'd leaned back again, allowing him to take her hands in his, and run them over her body. He'd stuck her finger in her mouth, so she could wet it slowly with her tongue, before tracing it down, circling each nipple, then down further, to where they were joined. And he'd kept his hands over hers as she played with her clit, watching as she arched back, her face flushed as another orgasm claimed her.

She shook herself out of her reverie. God, she was getting hot just thinking about it.

The door opened slowly, and Damon came in quietly until he saw she was awake. Awake and…blushing?

He winked. "Can't stop thinking about me, huh?" He laughed when she only reddened further. He decided then and there that he could start every day this way, Elena naked in his bed, her hair mussed from his hands, her body loose from sex. Her smell…

He felt the veins under his eyes come out as he inhaled deeply. Whatever she'd been thinking about had been enough to arouse her fully. She sat on the bed, the smile fading from her lips as he moved toward her slowly. Her mouth watered at the sight of him in low-slung black pajama pants and nothing else. She almost felt as though he were stalking her, the look on his face was so focused. As he drew closer, she noticed the change in his eyes, and shivered. She wasn't afraid of him, exactly, but …maybe afraid that she was excited by the danger.

Stef – she blocked the name before the thought had finished – had never been rough with her, or made her afraid of what he could do to her. Their normal love-making was just that – making love. He never pushed her to new extremes, never made her lose her voice from screaming, never looked at her as though she were dinner.

And even though the man standing in front of her was indeed looking at her as though she were dinner, she knew he was in complete control. Her fear was stemming out of the thought that she might actually _like_ being bitten, that she _liked_ the passion and danger that Daman exuded like cologne.

And now he stood at the foot of the bed, staring at her hungrily, as the candles flickered acros the room.

"Drop the sheet." The words were low and quiet. She let it go, and his eyes darkened further as it pooled around her waist, leaving her upper half bare to his gaze.

"Lean back against the pillows," he demanded in the same low voice.

She slid back slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his. She lay back against the pillows that were stacked just high enough so that she was slightly tilted up. The sheet lay forgotten in the middle of the bed. She waited.

Damon slowly undid the drawstring of his pants. She swallowed hard, feeling her heart thump wildly.

"Spread your legs."

She bit her lip softly as she complied. His voice was like straight sex, husky and dark, and she felt dampness between her legs as she opened them to Damon. She let a hand fall over her tan stomach, where she idly circled her belly button as he looked his fill. The feathery stroking of her own fingers made her shiver, and she began to trace over her ribs, up to her breasts.

Damon's jaw twitched as he watched Elena transform into some kind of sex kitten right before his eyes. One hand was trailing above her head on the pillows, the other teasing her skin in light strokes, and he wanted her so badly it nearly hurt.

"What do you want, Elena?" He purred it, and her hips lifted slightly. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

She was on fire. Her entire body was reacting to just his voice, that whiskey-colored voice caught somewhere between a whisper and a dream. She watched through heavy-lidded eyes as he finally let his pants drop to the floor. He was huge, and hard, and she wanted desperately to feel him.

He seemed to know what she was thinking, though.

"I don't think so, Elena," he shook his head slowly, crawling up on the bed, sinewy muscles straining in his arms as he braced himself on them. He inched his way toward her, with every inch the evidence of her arousal surrounding him more and more. He settled himself between her legs, slowly widening her more.

"Spread them farther," he commanded, and she was helpless to do otherwise, helpless to do anything other than watch as his eyes focused on her, focused on the heat gathering at her center. She let out a whimper as he moved, closer and closer, and just before he reached her, he looked up at her. Her arm was still above her head, but it was clenching the pillow tightly, her mouth slightly open as she panted for him.

He smiled again, that same slow, dangerous smile before whispering, "First, I need to taste you."

His breath ghosted over her, and she lifted her hips in the air, desperate for him. His tongue met her, slid inside her in the same movement, and she cried out, throwing her head back.

He licked, one long, sensual sweep of his tongue along her slit.

"You are _so_ wet," he murmured, spreading her lips with his hands to open her more fully to his gaze. She was writhing on the bed in front of him, one hand clutching the pillow, the other hand shaping her own breast. He could hardly tear his eyes away from the view, and watched her as he slowly pushed one finger inside her, sucking her clit with his tongue at the same time.

"Please," she begged, aching, so close, and he slowly added a second finger, pushing slowly in and watching her mouth fall open, her back arching.

His mouth continued its play, tonguing her briefly before putting his fingers back in, flicking on her clit, sucking and blowing, and now he fingered her more quickly, curving inside of her, inhaling her scent, while she thrashed on the bed seeking her release. He felt his veins darken and his fangs release as he stared at her soaked vagina pulsing in front of him.

"Do it!" He glanced up, saw her looking down at him, her eyes begging him, and he tried to force himself back, to not let her see the part of him that thirsted for her blood.

"Please, Damon," she gasped, throwing her head back once more, "I want it. I want it. Oh God, oh God, oh God."

He paused for another second, waited for her to begin to clench around his fingers, moving his thumb to her clit while two fingers stroked inside her. He inhaled her scent one last time as he moved to her thigh, gripped it close with his other hand, and sank his teeth into her femoral artery.

It was like fireworks. The room went black, and then lit up, and Elena felt as though the lights were coming from inside her. She could hear the roaring of her blood, the pounding of her heart, the moans Damon made as he slowly drank from her, all the while stroking her through her climax. She burst around him, the colors turning brighter and brighter, her orgasm not ending, forcing cry after cry out of her.

When he let her go, looked up at her, he nearly came on the spot. Her eyes were staring at him, big and round, her hair even messier than before. Her bottom lip was swollen from her chewing on it, and when she spoke, her voice was heavy and raw with lust.

"How do you want me?"

Jesus Christ. Five words that, coming from that mouth, he never thought he'd hear. He was already rock hard, and he felt his cock twitch in response. He gave her one last lick as he sat up, and grinned wickedly.

"Turn over."

She grinned back, her smile smug and knowing as she turned, bracing herself on her hands and knees. She turned her head to look back at him as he smoothed a hand over the curve of her back, to her ass. Their eyes locked.

"Is this good?" she breathed, still flashing that naughty grin.

"Oh, yeah," he drawled, loving everything about her. "That's good."

And he sank into her again, her walls smooth and wet, not stopping until he was buried deep inside her. He gripped her hips firmly as he slid almost all the way out, then drove back in. Her back arched as she moaned, her throaty voice a pull on his already desperate cock. He teased her again, pulling out, to the point where she was pushing her little butt against him, not wanting him to leave. He grunted as he rocked back into her, and this time kept going, his thrusts strong and steady. He slid one hand around her belly, found her clit, and circled his finger over it quickly as he began to slam into her, and with a final growl, emptied himself inside her as she erupted around him.

He slumped over her, and they fell to the bed, lying on their sides, facing each other. Damon almost laughed when he saw Elena's face. She looked a little drunk, a little high, a little shocked.

She opened her mouth, still trying to catch her breath, and immediately closed it again. Now Damon did laugh, and, bracing himself up on one elbow, smiled down at her.

"It looks like you have something to say, Elena," he smirked. "Why don't you share with the rest of the class?"

But before she could say anything, a loud rumble echoed through the room. Embarrassed, Elena put a hand to her stomach and Damon winced guiltily before jumping up.

"I meant to feed you," he said apologetically. "I brought up a tray for when you woke up but you were just too damn distracting." He picked up the food-covered tray that he'd set outside the door and brought it to the bed.

Elena looked at him, and something flashed across her face. For a moment, they were still, just looking in each other's eyes, searching for an answer to some unspoken question.

But when Elena's stomach growled again, Damon simply smiled and pushed the tray toward her before climbing back into bed.

"Eat," he insisted, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>I'm thinking 1 more chapter, then I'm moving back to my other fics! Yay!<br>K


End file.
